Anuncio
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Hoy la mercadotecnia lo es todo, màs aùn tratàndose de un producto muy, muy especial. Un aporte presentado en la GF 2008


Anuncio

El siguiente texto es una adaptación libre, y muuuuy libre, del cuento "Anuncio" en el libro _Confabulario_ del escritor mexicano Juan José Arreola (uno de mis favoritos). ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Señora, Señorita, viuda o divorciada, dichosa o desafortunada en el amor…**

¿Está cansada de los hombres simples, mortales y ordinarios? ¿Quiere probar algo único y diferente? ¿Busca un hombre inteligente, caballeroso y sensible? ahora le proponemos al hombre que ha soñado toda la vida.

**¡Aquí le tenemos la solución!**

**Candytronic. Co**. Pone a su disposición al producto con el más alto índice de demanda en el mercado femenino universal.

El único, original e inigualable WA-Albert.

Se maneja por medio de controles automáticos, no más difíciles de manejar que los botones de un televisor y está hecho de materiales sintéticos que reproducen a voluntad las características más superficiales o recónditas de la belleza masculina.

Un armazón de magnesio, irrompible hasta en los más apasionados abrazos, y finamente diseñado a partir del esqueleto humano, asegura con propiedad todos los movimientos y posiciones del **WA-Albert**, Garantizándolo para un servicio perfecto de al menos 30 años (aunque no se ha determinado con exactitud su vida útil). No incluye baterías, porque ¡no las necesita! **El WA-Albert** es muy ecológico y se carga con energía solar.

Totalmente indeformable e inarrugable, conserva la suavidad de su tez y la turgencia de sus músculos, **desnudo es sencillamente insuperable!****.** Dice sí en todos los idiomas vivos o muertos, canta, baila; con práctica se puede además luchar, hacer ejercicios acrobáticos o gimnásticos.

¿Es usted aficionada a los placeres del olfato? Sintonice la escala de los olores y embriáguese a su gusto. _Hay leche y miel bajo tu lengua…_dice el cantar de los cantares, llene el depósito craneal de su **WA-Albert** con su bebida favorita y sentirá que los ríos del paraíso fluyen a su boca.

¿Qué espera? Elija ya uno de nuestros **4 modelos diferentes**, el que más se adapte a sus necesidades.

¿Es usted una romántica empedernida? ¿Espera un príncipe azul? Entonces el **WA-Albert príncipe de la colina** es para usted.

A su lado recibirá consuelo y la hará reír diciéndole que es mucho más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora, es **ideal para niñas y adolescentes**. Incluye los siguientes **accesorios**:

kilt escocés,

tartán,

gaita con 2 melodías (una alegre para hacerla reír y otra triste para entierros y otras despedidas).

**Advertencia**: No lo pierda de vista o desaparecerá.

Pídalo al **01 900 Príncipe**. Si lo hace ahora mismo recibirá como **regalo** un hermoso medallón en plata y oro con un águila, una A al centro y una campanita que le servirá para recordarlo si no sigue la advertencia.

¿Un príncipe no le basta para olvidar al que la dejó plantada? ¿Prefiere usted la libertad y la aventura? ¿Le gusta la naturaleza y quiere experimentar la verdadera emoción? Pida ya su **WA-Albert Trotamundos**.

Con este modelo podrá conocer toda la región de los grandes lagos en Estados Unidos, conocerá Londres y África, tanto el gran Maghreb como la región subsahariana. Tendrá entrada libre al zoológico Blue River, a safaris y a innumerables noches de campamento. No se preocupe si este desaparece, **siempre volverá**. Sus **accesorios** son:

bag-pack,

utensilios de pesca y cocina,

anteojos oscuros

y todo lo necesario para un rápido cambio de look que le permita volver a la civilización de vez en cuando.

**Advertencia**: No subirlo a trenes, el sistema podría dañarse y cambiar irreversiblemente de modelo.

Haga su pedido al **01 900 Trotamundos**. Hágalo ya y recibirá **gratis** un mini zoológico portátil y desechable.

¿Está harta de las labores del hogar? ¿Necesita alguien que la escuche y la consuele? ¿Desea ejercer su instinto de cuidado y protección? Deje de buscar, el **WA-Albert Amnésico** es su modelo.

No recordará insultos ni agresiones, no recordará su nombre, así que podrá ponerle como quiera (curiosamente nadie le ha cambiado el original), cocinará para usted, le hará la compra, le recogerá el correo y se lo entregará cuando pase por usted a su trabajo. La protegerá de leones pero no se preocupe, prácticamente saldrá ileso, **este es nuestro modelo más resistente**, aunque sus **accesorios** son los más sencillos:

un juego de sartenes

y un delantal. No subestime esta humilde prenda, verá como lo hace lucir irresistiblemente sexy.

**Advertencia**: prevenga daños en el sistema evitando accidentes con automóviles.

Pídalo ya al **01 900 Amnesia** y le **regalaremos** una simpática zorrillita llamada Puopet. Nota: no habrá forma de deshacerse de ella.

¿lo que usted quiere es probar la opulencia y brillar en sociedad?... lo que usted quiere es el **WA-Albert tío Abuelo**.

Con este modelo usted recibirá muchos regalos y podrá estudiar en el extranjero. Sus **accesorios** son **los más completos**, vea:

exclusivo traje negro de rigurosa etiqueta,

abultada billetera,

jugosas cuentas bancarias

amplia variedad de bienes y raíces repartidos por el mundo (¡mucho mejor que jugar al turista!),

finísimo caballo

y coche último modelo.

**Advertencia:** podría aparecerle alguna molesta tía, pero manténgase cerca de él y no tendrá ningún problema.

Haga su pedido ahora mismo al **01 900 TioAbuelo** y le enviaremos **totalmente gratis** nuestro último gran invento: el **XJ-George**, adiestrado en todas las leyes del protocolo, la etiqueta y las finanzas; le hará los mandados y le ayudará a librarse de la tía si se la encuentra.

**No se preocupe por el precio ¡puede alcanzarle para todos!**

**Todos los modelos son rubios**, a excepción del Trotamundos, **con ojos azules de turquesa legítima.** **Todos incluyen accesorios**, no se aceptan devoluciones, pero le garantizamos que no querrá devolverlo.

**¿Ya hizo su pedido? ¿Qué espera? Podrían agotarse las existencias.**


End file.
